Persona 4: Adventures In Inaba
by SinsOfTime
Summary: When two friends unlock a new mode in Persona 4, they go on a wild journey into Inaba. A parody of self insert fics and of Persona 4 overall. Rated T for possible and upcoming mild language. Currently on Hiatus until I can kick my writer's block in it's smug, non-existent face.
1. A Bizarre Adventure

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I don't own the Persona series, obviously. The only thing I own is my OC, Akira.

PERSONA 4: ADVENTURES IN INABA

Chapter 1: A Bizarre Adventure

* * *

Ah, Summer. Who doesn't enjoy it? The warm weather, the water parks, lounging about doing almost nothing, the wonderful, hot, sandy beaches...it's like paradise for teenagers everywhere. There are so many fun things that can happen.

Our story begins on one such Summer, halfway through the month of July. This story will focus on two individuals, individuals with many alternate selves in many alternate universes, and many alternate adventures. We will now join one of these selves as he ventures toward his unforeseen destiny...

Trevor stepped out of his car, closing the door shut. He had no exact idea why he was doing this at 3:00 A.M in the morning. All he did know was that his friend Phil had called him up an hour and a half ago, telling him to come over quickly and saying that he had something important to show him. After a long internal argument, Trevor decided to agree to his friend's request. Silently praying to the many fictional video game deities that existed that he wouldn't get arrested doing this, he had gotten in his car and drove.

_Apparently, luck's been on my side this morning._ Trevor thought, walking up to Phil's door. _Which is pretty surprising, knowing my track record._

He knocked on the door, which opened a few seconds later to reveal his friend's face poking out. "Hey, Phil." he said wearily, managing a smile that would have been less silly looking if he wasn't still a bit drowsy.

"Hey, man! Thanks for stopping by!" Phil greeted him, opening the door fully. "Sorry to wake you up so early, but you just...you gotta see this!" With that, he began leading Trevor to his bedroom, the latter closing the front door behind him.

Once they were inside, Trevor looked around. "Ok..." he began, not taking off his jacket just yet. "So what am I looking at here?"

"This." Phil simply said, pointing to his TV screen.

Trevor turned to look at the screen and saw a familiar game menu on it. "You asked me to come over so you could show me Persona 4? Phil, you know I already have that game." he said in confusion.

Phil shook his head. "No, I mean _this_." he emphasized, pointing at something on the screen in particular.

There was a new menu option on the screen right above the Load Game option. "Adventures In Inaba." Trevor read, peering at it. "Fight alongside the Investigation Team as they uncover the mystery behind the murders. That...sounds hilariously like a self insert fanfic. Is this a legit mode?"

"Yep. I've checked every cheat code site there is, and it's perfectly legit. This is the original version, not Golden. There are NO unlockable modes in the original version."

Trevor was silent for a few seconds. Finally, he understood what Phil wanted to do. "Phil." he said slowly. "Did you call me over so that we could play this mode?"

His friend nodded, and Trevor sighed. "Eh, why not." he gave in, taking off his jacket. "I really don't have anything better to do today." He watched as Phil picked up his PS3 controller and sat down on the bed before turning his attention to the screen.

"Alright, this is it. Are you ready?" Phil asked Trevor, looking rather excited at the thought of trying out this new mode. His finger hovered over the X button, ready to press it.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Trevor confirmed, although he was beginning to have second thoughts about what they were about to do. What if this activated some freaky teleporting stuff that actually sent them to Inaba? They'd probably never be able to get back home or see their families ever again. They would both be trapped for all eternity!

He opened his mouth to warn Phil about this possible danger a split second before his friend's thumb came down on the X button...

...and nothing happened.

"What?" Phil muttered to himself, blinking in surprise. "This can't be right...nothing's happening. It's just staying on the title-"

Without warning, the scene on the TV transformed into the familiar swirling lights that signified someone traveling through the TV world. The two were utterly transfixed by it, hardly believing their eyes. A strange buzzing noise met their ears, getting louder with each passing second.

Phil was first to approach it, Trevor staying where he was in case something bad happened. The former reached out and touched the screen in front of him. To his shock, the screen gave way under his hand, kind of like water. His hand disappeared inside with barely a sound.

"Oh my god..." Phil realized, looking back at Trevor. "Trevor, this portal isn't part of the game! It's real!"

Trevor took a moment to process both the information and what he was seeing. "So this is what it meant in the description..." he deduced, standing up and approaching the screen as well. "I know it said 'fight alongside the Investigation Team', but I didn't think it meant it literally."

Phil suddenly grinned happily. "Dude, do you know what this means?!" he asked Trevor. "We can finally meet Narukami and Yosuke and Chie and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Let's calm down for a second here." Trevor slowed him down, raising his hands and lowering them in a 'simmer down' gesture. "First off, we have no idea as to the full extent of this mode. We could be utterly wrecking canon by doing this. Second, what if we can't find a way back and get stuck in Inaba forever? We can't take that risk!"

"C'mon, it'll be fun! Besides, we might be able to get back once we finish the story."

The two stared at each other for a solid minute before Trevor grumbled in defeat. "Fine, let's do this. But if something goes wrong, I'm blaming you." he warned Phil sternly.

"Woohoooo!" Phil cheered, climbing into the TV as fast as he could. He was gone before Trevor could stop him, the TV swallowing him completely.

Trevor stood alone in Phil's room for a few seconds, taking a few last looks around just in case. _Well, then._ he thought, preparing himself for what he was about to do. _Time to see how far down this rabbit hole goes._

With that, he entered the TV after his friend. The second after he went through, the swirling lights ceased. All that was left was a blank screen and an empty room in it's reflection.

For better or worse, the adventure had begun.


	2. Velvet, Velvet

PERSONA 4: ADVENTURES IN INABA

CHAPTER 2: VELVET, VELVET...

* * *

Darkness. That was the first thing that greeted Trevor before he decided to open his eyes. Slowly, but surely, they adjusted to his new surroundings. He groaned as he felt a sharp pain pierce his head like a hammer driving a stake into the ground. Only in this case, the ground was meaty, very much alive, and covered in hair as opposed to grass.

It was at this point that he noticed that he was sitting upright on a dark blue couch, as if he had fallen asleep in his current position. He looked to the right and saw Phil and a boy with silver hair sitting next to him. The boy was in the middle, while Phil was all the way at the right end. Both of them were currently awakening from unconsciousness, yawning as they did so.

Deciding that they now probably wasn't the best time to question either of them as to where they were, Trevor returned his attention to the couch. _Wow,_ he thought, gently touching the couch's arm with his left hand. _The material on this couch is really soft. Smooth, too. Almost like..._

And then he remembered what he had done a few minutes ago, and realized where he was.

_Of course! We're in the Velvet Room! This is where the game's story begins and you have to pick the main character's name! Mother of god, I'm stupid!_ He glanced over at the boy in the middle, who was now fully alert and looking around. _And that's Narukami right there. Which means that sitting at the other end of the limo should be..._

"Ah..." a familiar voice greeted Trevor and Phil. "It seems we have three guests with an intriguing destiny..." There was a bizarre sounding chuckle that followed this sentence, as if the speaker found the idea humorous.

An old man sat on a couch ahead, a blonde woman sitting on the couch to his left. The man's nose was disturbingly long, and reminded Trevor of either a Saturday morning cartoon villain or some kind of flesh colored pepper. A creepy smile was present on his face, but Trevor knew that the old man meant no harm.

"My name is Igor...I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"What is this place?" Trevor heard an obviously confused sounding Narukami ask.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits the three of you in the near future. Now then...why don't you introduce yourselves?"

There was a silence as each of the three waited for one of the other two to speak. About a few seconds later, the silence was broken.

"I'm...I'm Yu Narukami." Narukami spoke first, seeming taken aback by everything that was going on.

"I'm Phillip Bennington." Phil said next, managing to stay composed despite looking ready to burst from happiness.

"I'm Trevor Sgro." Trevor said last, feeling overwhelmed at the prospect of being in the Velvet Room for real.

"Hm...I see." Igor said, arching an eyebrow. "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" He opened his hand above the small table in front of him, and it briefly glowed with light. A strange card appeared in the center.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?"

None of the trio were sure how to answer that question, so they kept silent and watched as he swept his hand across the table. Some more cards flew out onto it in a circle, as if on cue or by a magic trick.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different..." Another chuckle. "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

"I guess so." Narukami answered, by now not really sure what to make of all this.

"Hm..." The proprietor of the Velvet Room muttered after flipping over a card. "The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is...The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'...very interesting, indeed."

Igor looked up at the three once more. "It seems that you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny. If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost."

Trevor and Phil quietly gulped at this information, knowing all too well what Igor meant by that.

"My duty is to provide assistance to our guests, to ensure that does _not_ happen." Igor continued, the cards vanishing as he swept his hand once more. "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." He directed their attention to the woman nearby, who had barely moved during all of this. "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

The woman nodded silently. "My name is Margaret." she spoke to them in a clear, calm tone of voice. "I am here to accompany you through your journey."

Yu smiled politely in response, while Trevor and Phil settled for raising their hands in an awkward casual gesture.

"We shall attend to the details another time." Igor finished cryptically. "Until then...farewell."

The second after Igor finished his sentence, the vision of each visitor to the strange room slowly faded to black. All three boys felt consciousness slowly but surely slipping away from them.

And like that, everything was darkness once more.

* * *

Trevor jolted awake in his seat, Phil doing the same next to him. They were on the train to Inaba now, and pretty close by the looks of it. Trevor could see the buildings outside as the train rattled past them.

"Oh, good." Narukami said, sitting in the seat near the window of the train. "You guys are finally awake. Man, I had the weirdest dream just now. Or maybe it was a vision of some kind, I don't know. The three of us were in this limousine that was floating through a vortex, and almost everything was this dark blue-ish color."

"Was there a guy with a long nose and a woman with Marilyn Monroe-ish hair, by any chance?" Phil, who was leaning back and putting his hands behind his head as a makeshift pillow, asked him.

"Funnily enough, yeah. How'd you know about that?"

"Because I had the exact same dream you did."

"So did I." Trevor said, playing dumb as best as he could. "That was super weird. What did that guy mean by 'a terrible catastrophe'?"

Narukami checked his phone, presumably re-checking his texts. "I dunno," he said, shrugging after putting it away. "But we're here. C'mon, we're supposed to meet my uncle outside the station."

"Wait, we?" Trevor asked in surprise, cocking his head.

Narukami looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "Yeah, we. I asked you guys if you wanted to stay at my uncle's place with me while you were studying abroad in Inaba and you said yeah, remember?"

_Aaaaah, that makes sense._ Trevor thought, understanding what was going on._ Since our names would stick out like a sore thumb in Japan, the game's giving our background as foreign students studying abroad. Very clever, Atlus...if it was them who designed this mode and not the game itself, that is._

Oh, right. I remember now. My brains must've gotten scrambled by that whole dream vision thing." Trevor chuckled sheepishly, getting up with Phil following his lead a moment later. "I forgot to say thanks for allowing us to hang with you, by the way."

"Don't worry, it's fine." Narukami assured him, now leading the way off of the train. "It happens to the best of us. Besides, you guys are my best friends."

_Ok, another piece of info: We're his best friends in this mode._ Trevor processed, storing the info in his mind for later use. _I'm doing surprisingly well at fishing for information._

The trio stepped off of the train one by one and made their way through the crowd before regrouping outside of the train station. "Ok, then." Narukami began, scanning for any sign of his uncle. "My uncle should be around this area somewhe-"

"Hey! Over here!"

"There we go." Narukami confirmed, turning his gaze to a middle aged man waving and standing next to a little girl with pigtails. "That must be him. Come on, guys."

With that, he was walking down the steps. Trevor exchanged a look with Phil, both of them nodding before following him again. This was going to be very interesting, to say the least...


End file.
